da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayane Chieko
Appearance Ayane is of a tall statue but of average weight with an average bust, she has brown hair that is cropped only to her neck that is held in check through a butterfly clip given by her mother, she has a beautiful feature with smooth white skin, emerald green eyes that glows brightly even in the dark, full red lips that seemed to be always inviting. Biography Ayane is not a native of Kirkwall or even of the Free Marches, she was originally born in Tevinter where her father, a wandering swordsman from Kirkwall, fell in love with a woman resulting in Ayane’s birth. For 5 years she lived in Tevinter under the tutelage of her mother’s parents, who were by trade warriors, so at a young age Ayane was already taught how to fight using the longsword and shield in the way of the ancient warriors and she often competed with the local boys to see who were superior with her topping them and sometimes losing if she wasn’t at her best eventually becoming a prodigy in the art of war and combat. Eventually at the age of 11 her father took her back to Kirkwall to broaden her horizon, at first her mother and her clan were not happy with that as it would most likely result in her death, and she would not be happy in a foreign land but her father was adamant as he did not know if he could ever return back to Tervinter after he had left it, eventually it took Ayane’s insistence to allow her to go with her father. It took the better part of a month for them to reach Kirkwall and their reception were less than welcoming as Ayane soon realized that her father was a member of the guards and he had abandoned his post during a crucial crisis thus making both him and Ayane an outcast and for 3 years they lived in Lowtown with her father supplementing their living with what work he could acquire. However Ayane was not simply about to give up in this strange land, if any she was more determined to prove herself that she was equal to the task of her father’s line of work, secretly she worked as a mercenary telling her employers that she was desperate for money as well as lying about her age. She was sent in several contracts that once involved clearing out a cave full of darkspawns, thankfully she managed to leave without getting infected though she vowed never to face them ever again, eventually the guards caught wind of her activities and she was then confronted by a group of guards who taunted her about her father and how much of a coward he was. Instead of responding in an aggressive manner she simply turned around and made a deal with the guards, if they could beat her in a sword fight then they could constantly pester them but if she beat them in a sword fight then they would not only restore her father’s position as captain of the guard but they would be moved to Hightown. Needless to say everyone present laughed and the deal was agreed thinking that there was no way that a 14 year old girl could beat 3 trained Kirkwall guards…of course they were proven wrong as within half an hour three guards laid in the Lowtown market, unconscious, as Ayane sheathe her longsword with a knowing smile. For the rest of her life up to now Ayane’s life has been smooth, she and her father were given a house in Hightown, her father was given the position as a member of the guards until a year ago when he was killed by a group of raiders. Saddened by his death Ayane joined the guards to follow in her father’s footsteps and hoped that one day she would be able to avenge his death and take over his position as captain of the guard. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters